


A Good Way Of Life

by Ereri_Gratsu



Series: AoT [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time writing Smut, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, idk nothing bout basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Gratsu/pseuds/Ereri_Gratsu
Summary: Eren and Levi get recarnated, will they fall in love again? (I wrote this on my other account Yaoi_Lover_Yasss but I deleted that account so i reuploaded it here) It’s bad yes but I’ll post more here





	A Good Way Of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoYoongioX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoYoongioX/gifts).



This is a story where everyone (except for Annie, Bertholdt, Zeke, and Reiner), are reborn after the Titan Period to the 2000’s. In this new world. Some people have memories of their past life and some don't. Eren was born 2 years after Levi.

Chapter 1

Eren’s Point of View  
They met when Levi was 15 and Eren was 13. They went to Rose Academy, where Middle School and High School are joint. Levi was on the Basketball team, “Survey Corps”, while Eren was a HUGE fan. One day, a Survey Corps player got into an accident and got his leg broken. So the basketball club held tryouts. Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Thomas, and Moboit all tried out for ONE spot. Coach Erwin told the potential candidates, “Listen up, Survey Corps captain Levi will lead the session while I'll keep data. You each will have one of the players pair with you. Eren you're with Levi, Jean you're with Aoru, Marco with Gunther, Connie with Mike, and Thomas with Eld. Begin!”

“What of course I get Levi. Ugh, why do I have these memories?!” Eren thought as he walked to Levi. Levi broke his thoughts, “Oi, brat, are you gonna walk any slower?”  
“Uhh, sorry….”, he responded to the person he had always admired.

Levi’s Point of View  
“Oi, brat, are you gonna walk any slower?” Levi asked the beautiful young male with rich blue green eyes. Eren responded with a, “Uhh, sorry….”. Damn it he’s too cute. Uhh why do I have these memories?, Levi thought. Levi tells Eren that they were gonna start with stretches, and they go through them with ease. Next they do a drill where Eren is defense and Levi is offense trying to score, Eren has incredible reflexes, but they are no match for him. Soon, they switch positions and Eren nearly makes it by him, because he was too caught up with how amazing Eren was both looks and basketball. Lastly, they do a game with the Rose Titans team and they try out boys where the Rose Titans pick a try out candidate then they try to score as many points as that pair can against the other four pairs. 

Eren’s Point of View  
Of course Levi picked him! Ugh this freshman was going to be the death of him!! They called their pair, “The Wings Of Freedom”. By the end of the game it was 102 to 0! No one scored except their pair! That's was not as easy as Eren thought it was, but it wasn't so difficult. Coach Erwin gathered everyone together and announced, “Thank you all of you who tried out today, you all were great, but the person who will get the spot is….. EREN!” Everyone cheered and clapped, (Even Levi), Eren was now blushing hysterically at this point. To Eren's surprise Levi gives him his cell number. Levi tells the boy, “Oi, call me if you want to practice.” Then Eren went home did his homework, and ate dinner, but couldn't stop thinking about Levi. He went to sleep and had a dream.

Eren was in a field in front of a forest. He was wearing this uniform, with some device at his side. Giants were going around killing his comrades. He turned into one of those giants and fought. He was caught off guard when he was in human form and had suffered too many injuries. He laid down and a handsome figure approached him crying, saying, “Don't leave me, Eren. C’mon not now…”. Eren felt like his heart was gonna blow… he loved this person too much. He told him, “Levi… I.. love you.. I'm sorry I have to go.. but our love will never be severed…”. Levi stayed with him till Eren gave his last labored breath. He tried to talk to Levi but Levi couldn't hear him.. then he heard an alarm-

It was just a dream… no a memory. 

 

*Timeskip back to the announcement*

Levi’s Point of View  
Coach Eyebrows gathered everyone together and announced, “Thank you all of you who tried out today, you all were great, but the person who will get the spot is….. EREN!” Hell yes! Of course he gets the spot. Levi thought, he gave Eren his phone number and told him, “Oi, call me if you want to practice.” Eren blushed and they all went home. When Levi came home Kenny had already cooked him a meal, he ate, then cleaned the house, took a shower, then laid on his bed thinking. I remember when I first met him in our previous life. I was tempted to call him Eren Gayger, but no one would understand. Our relationship was a secret, till the end when they we going to execute him, then we ran away. Damn titans, taking my precious loved one away. Then Levi fell asleep. He woke the next morning, he had a dreamless night.

Chapter 2  
Basketball practice is over and Eren is getting along fine. Gunther, Auruo, Eld, Mike, Levi, and Eren all went to a nearby basketball park and played a mini game. Gunther, Levi, Eren VS Auruo, Eld, and Mike. It's Saturday, in December.

Levi’s Point of View  
Eren, does he remember about our previous life? The whole basketball team doesn't remember. Levi thought as the game finished. They won 72 to 16, and Gunther didn't even break a sweat. Me and Eren did all the work, and damn Eren looked amazing while playing. Levi walked over to Eren and said, “Oi, brat, do you have weird dreams of some sort?”. To his surprise Eren responded with a, “Uhh…. yea? They seem…. like.. um memories..” Levi and Eren said goodbye to the others and started to walk to Levi's home. They had set up a sleepover with their parents permission. As they walked Levi and Eren managed to hold up a conversation. Levi asked Eren, “So do you remember your previous life?” Levi hopes Eren can remember loving him because Levi feels the same as before. Eren said, “ Yea … I remember the titans…. the expeditions outside the walls.. my titan shifting abilities… (Eren mumbles this last part).. and the way we loved each other…” Damn, Eren’s too cute for founding titan’s sake, Levi thought. As they approached Levi's houses, Levi couldn't help but think about Eren. 

Eren’s Point of View  
Eren walked into Levi’s house and Levi informed him that they were all alone. Eren thinks that Levi has memories… Ugh why does this have to be so complicated?! Eren thought. Eren and Levi stayed in the living room, and Eren asked Levi, “Do you have… um., the memories?” Levi responded, “For a brat that is pretty confident on the court sure is shy. And yes I do.” Eren took a moment to process what he said. Eren gathered his courage and said, “Umm… Levi.. I really like you..” To Eren's shock Levi said, “Oi, brat, took you long enough. I really really like you too. Hell I love you.”

Levi's Point of View  
Eren Eren Eren Eren… was all Levi could think about. Levi and Eren did their homework, then played some video games (which Eren owned him at), then went outside to practice some defense moves. Eren knew some good moves but Levi was stronger and faster. Levi took a bath first and while Eren was taking a bath Levi set up a guest bed for Eren. When Eren got out and asked where he was to sleep, Levi said a guest bed, but Eren requested that he were to sleep in the same bed as Levi.  
They slept and they woke up Levi walked Eren home and walked home. This surely was a better life than before.

Chapter 3  
Today is Tuesday, December 19. Survey Corps are playing against Sina Unicorns. Boris, Marlo, Dennis, Nile, and Ralph are on Sina Unicorns, they're decent players. Eren and Levi were the offense, Eld and Gunther were the main passers, and Auruo and Mike were the main defense. Eren was defense for a quarter when Nile was offense, but the game was very close. The first quarter it was 26 to 22, in the second quarter it was 26 to 28, Sina Unicorns caught up, the third quarter it was 28 to 32, Sina was in the lead. In the fourth and last,quarter it was 40 to 40. They has 5 minutes on the clock. They had prepared for something like this Levi and Eren would keep passing to each other till 5 seconds were left on the clock. It wasn't easy but they did it. Levi passed the ball to Eren and Eren shot a three pointer. EREN SHOT THE WINNING SHOT!! Everyone cheered!! He newbie helped win the game against the Sina Unicorns. The cheerleaders were great they were Hanji,  
Petra, Christa, Mikasa, and Nabana.

Eren's Point of View  
He just shot a buzzer beater! Everyone cheered for the team. And they all went out to eat, to…(drumroll please).... MOES. Even Coach Erwin came. They Survey Corps basketball team gets 50% off their purchases. Everyone got Joeys, chips, and large  
sodas which were $7.99 each. They got one big queso dip for everyone to share. There total was $47.94 but since they get half off they paid $23.97. Eren was going to pay, but Levi stopped him, “Oi, brat, let me treat everyone you shot the buzzer beater.” No one was looking so he kissed me on the lips! I gasped in surprise but by the time I registered what was happening he stopped and pulled away. I blushed terribly, I went filled my cup with Fruit Punch, sat down and ate. That damn freshman, he knows how I feel.

Levi's Point of View  
Eren sat down and started eating. Maybe I'm his weakness….. he’s so cocky and confident till I go do something to him. He sat down next to Eren. Eren was eating messily, so he grabbed a napkin and wiped Eren face. Eren blushed and said, “Uhh, what are you my mom?” Gunther asked, “When are you two going to announce that you two are together?” Everyone cracked up, but me and Eren. I shot Gunther a glare. “Gunther he’s mi-” I started to say but Eren bucked up enough courage to kiss me. I was surprised and I gasped, but Eren took this opportunity to push his tongue in my mouth. I felt a shiver, and Eren moaned quietly. His hand went through my hair, and my arms went around his waist, we were like that for a solid 2 minutes. Eren pulled away and had a string of saliva from his mouth. We turned back to everyone and everyone was silent and amazed then cracked up. “Wow… so you two are together.” Eyebrows said. I was going to deny it, but Eren said “Yes we are. I'm Levi's…” he said while blushing. We all ate walked everyone home. I ate did, my homework, showered, brushed my teeth, then went to bed thinking of Eren. I dreamed about a memory. I was Captain Levi, and Eren was trying to turn into a titan in a well, but couldn't do it. His mouth and hands were bloody. *Time skip a couple minutes* Eren was sitting at a table with the squad and he reached down to pick up a spoon he dropped then…. BOOM… he grew a titan arm. He obviously didn't mean to, but the squad was about to attack him. How dare they attack my lover, I stood in front of him and told them to calm down. They screamed at me to get away, but I told them to get away… then I woke up.

*Time skip three school years*  
Eren and Levi's relationship was good, they kept it a secret. Eren was a Junior and Levi was a Senior they both aren't playing basketball anymore. Eren made some friends Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Petra, Mike, Eld, Gunther, and Auruo. Levi is friends with them too but not so close to Mikasa and Armin. One day, a junior tried to get into a relationship with Eren but Eren handed his ass to him. His name was Jean. 

Levi's Point of View  
Life with my lover is wonderful. We haven't went all the way yet, we are waiting for after graduation to move in together, and have sex. 

Chapter 4  
*3 years later* 

Eren is living with Levi. Life is great… then the big topic comes around. Sex! (I'm sooo sorry I'm terrible at this). Levi comes home from work, to find Eren has already cooked dinner. *3rd person Point of View* Eren has made Chicken Alfredo. It it was delicious! When they are cleaning up Levi kisses Eren. Levi nibbles Eren's bottom lip, then gently slides his tongue into Eren's mouth. Eren quivers, and gently moan. They decide to take it to the bedroom and Eren decides it's time to have sex! Eren said, “Levi… I'm ready” automatically Levi knows what he is saying and asks, “Are you sure?” And he reassures Levi. Levi pulls Eren's shirt off, and kisses and gently nibbles his neck. Eren quietly moans. And Levi strippes to nothing. (Eekkk I'm terribly sorry) To Levi's surprise Eren insisted that he were to give you a blow job. Eren grabbes your hard penis and traces his tongue on the tip, earning a moan from Levi. Eren puts it inside his mouth and his tongue twirls around it. Levi moans, “Eren… ahh~ fuck~”. Levi cums in Eren's mouth, Eren swallows all of it. Levi pulls off Eren's pants and boxers. He gets a jar of lube, putts it on his penis and thrusts deep into Eren. “Ahh~ shit.. Levi~ Gahh” “Eren so tight~” They go for 5 rounds!! 

 

Wells that's it thanks so much for reading please tell me how I did… EEKK

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was EEK


End file.
